prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Million $$$ Corporation and 4 Horsemen
Andre the Giant Feb. 5, 1988 - Feb. 5, 1988 Hollywood Hogan defeated his former long-time friend Andre the Giant at WrestleMania III, but Andre was able to get a rematch on an edition of The Main Event. During the match, Andre went for the pin, but Hogan got his shoulder up at the count of one. The referee continued to count, however, and awarded the match to Andre. Andre then almost immediately gave up his WWE Championship to “Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase. It was finally revealed that DiBiase paid Andre the Giant a large sum of money to receive the WWE Championship. Hogan, who was furious about the referee continuing to count even though his shoulder was up, knew something was fishy. It was also revealed that Earl Hebner, who was said to have been refereeing the match, wasn’t even in the ring. Instead, DiBiase had paid for another referee to have plastic surgery in order to look like Hebner so that he could guarantee Andre would win the WWE Championship. Once Andre gave the championship to DiBiase, President Jack Tunney vacated the title, putting it up for grabs in a 14-man tournament at WrestleMania IV. Andre the Giant & Haku Dec. 13, 1989 - April 1, 1990 Ax and Smash of Demolition made their living brutalizing opponents with their amazing strength. It was almost unheard of for Demolition to be manhandled - unless, of course, the opponent is Andre the Giant. Bobby "The Brain" Heenan paired up his massive protege with another of his clients, Haku, and formed an almost unstoppable team called the Colossal Connection. Andre was able to finish off Demolition with a giant-sized elbow drop for Andre and Haku's first World Tag Team Championship. Money, Inc. Feb. 7, 1992 - July 20, 1992 Money, Inc. may not have been one of the biggest or strongest teams of the 90s, but they were certainly one of the smartest. It was that intelligence that helped them gain their first World Tag Team Championship. Money, Inc. was comprised of the Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase and Irwin R. Schyster, who was better known as I.R.S. The original challengers for the Legion of Doom were supposed to be Earthquake and Typhoon, the Natural Disasters, but manager Jimmy Hart pulled them out and inserted Money, Inc. The move turned out to be a stroke of genius as DiBiase and I.R.S. defeated Hawk and Animal for the World Tag Team Championship. Money, Inc. Oct. 13, 1992 - June 14, 1993 Money Inc. and the Natural Disasters had been going at it for the better part of 1992, and through it all, both teams held the World Tag Team Championship once. The Natural Disasters came into Regina, Saskatchewan, for a non-televised live event as the champions. But for Money, Inc., it was mind over matter, as they were able to overcome the massive difference in size to win their second World Tag Team Championship. Money, Inc. June 16, 1993 - June 19, 1993 After losing the World Tag Team Championship to the Steiner Brothers, Money, Inc. bounced right back and won the titles back just two days later at a non-televised event in Rockford, IL. I.R.S. and DiBiase's good fortune didn't last long, though, as the World Tag Team Championship merry-go-round kicked in again and the Steiners won the titles back again just three days later. This was Money, Inc.'s third-and-final title reign, although I.R.S. had held the titles two other times when he wrestled as Mike Rotundo with Barry Windham as part of the U.S. Express. I.R.S.'s fifth title reign tied the record with all-time greats Tony Garea and Mr. Fuji. Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly Dec. 10, 2007 - Jun. 29, 2008 On the Raw 15th Anniversary Special, Rhodes & Holly's mutual respect led them to tag team gold when they defeated Lance Cade & Trev or Murdoch for the World Tag Team Championship. Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes Jun. 29, 2008 - Aug. 4, 2008 At Night of Champions, Cody Rhodes turned on his former mentor and partner Hardcore Holly to team with Ted DiBiase and defeat the veteran. Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes Aug. 11, 2008 - Oct. 27, 2008 Just one week after losing their World Tag Team Titles to Batista & John Cena on Raw, Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes were able to reclaim their titles, as tension between the SummerSlam opponents reached the boiling point and hampered their title defense. After the match, a brawl erupted between The Animal and The Chain Gang Soldier. Brain Busters July 18, 1989 - Oct. 2, 1989 The Brain Busters were an example of a text-book tag team. They were intelligent, experienced and technically sound. It also didn't hurt that they had Bobby "The Brain" Heenan as their manager. Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard began their stint in WWE in late 1988. Before long they found themselves in the upper echelon of WWE tag teams. They earned themselves a shot against Demolition on a May edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. They won the match by disqualification. With a win agianst the champs under their belts, the Brain Busters had a rematch on a July edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, and this time it was a two-out-of-three falls match for the World Tag Team Championship. The Brain Busters prevailed, but Demolition would get their revenge, and win back the titles about three months later. Magnum T.A. March 23, 1985 - July 21, 1985 There were few wrestlers bigger than Magnum T.A. in the mid 1980s. T.A. proved this most in 1985 when he dominated the United States Championship picture. His first reign came when he defeated Wahoo McDaniel in March 1985. Tully Blanchard July 21, 1985 - Nov. 28, 1985 Tag team great Tully Blanchard reached greatness in the singles ranks when he defeated Magnum T.A. in July 1985 for the United States Championship. Blanchard held on to the title for more than four months before losing it back to Magnum T.A. at Starrcade 1985. Magnum T.A. Nov. 28, 1985 - May 1986 Magnum T.A. regained the United States Championship from Tully Blanchard at Starrcade 1985. He then went on to hold the championship for six months, before being stripped of the title for attacking NWA President Bob Geigel. Magnum nearly captured his third U.S. Championship when he reached the finals of the tournament designed to fill the vacancy for the title. Unfortunately for T.A., he came up short against Nikita Koloff. Barry Windham May 13, 1988 - Feb. 20, 1989 In the final match of a tournament designed to fill the vacancy for the United States Championship, Barry Windham defeated Nikita Koloff. Windham held the U.S. Championship for nine months before losing it to Lex Luger at the Chi-Town Rumble pay-per-view in February 1989. Michael Hayes May 7, 1989 - May 22, 1989 At the Music City Showdown pay-per-view event, Michael Hayes defeated Lex Luger for the United States Championship after a grueling battle that lasted more than 15 minutes. Hayes lost the championship back to Luger a few weeks later. Stan Hansen Oct. 27, 1990 - Dec. 16, 1990 The legendary Stan Hansen defeated Lex Luger for the United States Championship at Halloween Havoc 1990. He went on to hold the championship for close to two months. At Starrcade 1990, Luger regained the U.S. Championship after he defeated Hansen in a Bull Rope Match. Steve McMichael Aug. 21, 1997 - Sept. 15, 1997 The WCW of the late 1990s constantly attempted to add celebrities from outside the wrestling world into their programming. Some of the top names include Jay Leno, Dennis Rodman and Karl Malone. However, no non-wrestling celebrity made as successful a crossover than Steve "Mongo" McMichael. The former Chicago Bear, began his WCW career as a commentator for Monday Nitro. Not long after did he join the famed Four Horsemen faction. Then on Aug. 21, 1997, McMichael completed the successful crossover when he defeated Jeff Jarrett for the United States Championship. Category:Blog posts